Meet the Sadistic Medic (and his Insane Mew)
by Sergeant Wittgenstein
Summary: We all know that the Medic has a pigeon, Archimedes. He always digs around in the chest of a Medic's patient. Now, if Archimedes was Mew, and the Medic was a sadistic doctor, Mew would be almost always to do the dirty work. join the Medic and his Mew executing the entire RED team in a extremely gory and gruesome way.


This is a Team Fortress 2 and Pokemon crossover creepypasta, Contains LOTS of gore, blood and death, Don't like?

Do Mew and the Medic a favour and get a fucking life, or I'll let Mew kick your guts to pulp and give your head to the Soldier.

First attempt at a creepypasta like story, Based on Meet the Medic.

Why Mew? Because he/she is pretty small, and he/she has psychic powers, which are in the wrong hands, in this case, the Medic, are very dangerous.

Blue/female Mew and BLU Medic vs the entire RED team.

FYI: The Medic likes suffering and a slow death, and Mew likes blood and a painful death.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I think this will fail, but we'll see when I run out of inspiration, Hell, I even would like this if I was Mew in this story!

NOT GOING TO FINISH, On a side note, Here's something a friend of mine made in Garry's Mod: steamcommunityDOTcom/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=166274755

* * *

One day, there was a German doctor called the Medic, He was known for killing it's patients, Although he didn't always do it, his pet Mew almost always did it, They both really like it.

'I am ze Übermensch!' The Medic laughed manically.

'I am Mew!

No one will survive an attack of Mew from the inside out of the one's body!' Mew had a evil laugh, as he enjoyed killing the Medic's patients.

'Ja Mew! You are wunderbar!' The Medic grinned with open mouth against the blood-spattered Mew.

'Thank you Doc.'

Incoming..

'Lets zee.. A RED Spy, Mew, could you give me ze Übersaw ?' The Medic looked to Mew.

'Sure, here.' Mew gave the Medic his beloved Übersaw.

'Zis will only sting for a moment!'

'Oh, merde..'

The Medic then hit the Spy in the neck, and he fell in coma.

'Now Mew, It's time for your work to be done.' The Medic then cutted the chest open of the Spy.

'With pleasure, Doctor!' Mew then went into the chest of the Spy and used Sheer Cold.

'I am going to finish him.'

The Medic then hit the heart of the Spy with his Übersaw,  
Because Mew blasted it with Sheer Cold, It shattered when the Medic hit it with his Übersaw, instantly killing the Spy, and shooting blood everywhere.

'Good job, Mew!' The Medic laughed manically while looking at the blood-stained Mew.

'How shall I execute my next patient?  
Fire, Poison or Psychic? Or just kick all his guts to pulp?' Mew wondered which type of move to use next.

'Kill ze next one with Psychic!' The Medic instantly came up.

'Yes, I will do that then.' Mew agreed.

Incoming..

'Lets zee.. A RED Demoman, Mew, could you give me my modified Quick-Fix?'

'I knew you would use that one next, Here.' Mew gave it.

'Can you feel ze schadenfreude?'

The Medic then pulled the trigger over on his Quick-Fix and drained almost all health out of the Demoman, barely leaving enough health to let his heart beat.

'Your turn Mew.' The Medic looked at Mew, which was now mostly covered in blood.

'Sure.' Mew concentrated on the Demoman's heart, using Psychic to swell it up to the point it explodes, killing the Demoman and splattering blood everywhere again.

'I am Mew, and you are NOT welcome here!' Mew looked with a rather evil look at the dead Demoman.

'Ja, wunderbar! I am going to zleep now Mew, see you.'

The next morning:

'Gutentag, Mew.' The Medic looked at his pet.

'Well hey there, Doc.' Mew greeted his owner.

'For zis next procedure, I am going to overheal a Übercharge! If you ever overheal a Übercharge, you will explode the heart of ze one!' The Medic laughed manically while holding his Medigun.

'Yes Doc, Kill the patient!' Mew always likes the Medic when he laughed like a maniac.

Incoming..

'Lets zee.. A RED Heavy, Give me my Medigun Mew, vielen dank.'

'Sure thing.' Mew gave the Medic his Medigun.

'Is not possible!' The Heavy shouted.

'Ja, it is possible!' The Medic pulled the trigger on his Medigun and overhealed the Heavy until he sayed BOOM!

'Another sucessful procedure!' The Medic laughed on a evil tone.

'Yes it was, Mr. Medic!' Mew agreed with him.

Incoming..

'So schnell?  
Let's zee.. A RED Scout, Mew, it's yur turn to kill.' The Medic knocked the Scout out and cutted his chest open.

'Oh yeah! I love getting in people's chests!'  
Mew went in and used Toxic Spikes, which poisoned the Scout, almost killing him.

Mew also accidentally hit some blood vessels, which was the fatal hit for the Scout, and Mew was just enjoying the blood bath.

'I love getting drenched in blood! Thank you, Doc!' Mew smiled to the Medic.

'Kein problem, Mew!' The Medic was happy to see Mew smiling.

'Alright, how shall I execute my fifth patient?' Mew wondered what to do.

'I am going to stab him in ze back with my Übersaw.' The Medic came up with that idea.

'No, I know something better, Knock the one out and I'll cut one of his main blood vessels.' Mew came up with a better idea.

'Nein! Kick his guts to pulp, ja!'

'Why?' Mew wondered why the Medic wanted that.

'Because zat hurts a lot! And I like SEEing people suffer!' The Medic wondered why Mew was against kicking the one's guts.

'Well, I like a more bloody death than kicking the one's guts...

You know I like blood, and there's nothing better than a exploding heart or kicking a vessel, like the Demoman and the Scout.' Mew finally gave the Medic an answer why he didn't want to kill like that.

'Yeah, well.. I understand.' The Medic actually didn't get it.

'Listen Doc, I have nothing against your way of executing or you, but it's just my opinion, and as I said, I really like blood.' Mew looked the Medic with a lifted eyebrow.

'I like executing my patients and SEEing them suffer, Mew!' The Medic instantly reflected Mew's comment.

'I know that Doc, but still..'

The Medic grabbed his Kritzkrieg and standed above it.

'Ahahahaa, OKTOOBEEERFEEST!'

Mew looked a bit puzzled against his owner.

'Fritz, is that stuff you inhaling drugs?' Mew asked his owner.

'YES! OKTOOBEEERFEEST!'


End file.
